


how to be someone

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнюю ночь своего пребывания в сказочном Париже Луи совсем отчаялся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to be someone

В последнюю ночь своего пребывания в сказочном Париже Луи совсем отчаялся.

Нет, город его за два дня не разочаровал ни капельки, даже, скорее, наоборот; Луи немножко (самую-самую капельку, уговаривал он сам себя) влюбился в тихое очарование французской столицы, буквально в каждого её жителя, в их мягкую, будто перекатываемую на языке речь, что ровным воркованием слышалась отовсюду, в скрытые центральной роскошью скромные улочки, что, наверное, вправе были именоваться именно тем самым сердцем города, куда юного англичанина и тянуло. Узнать Париж изнутри, увидеть его хотя бы одним глазком, коснуться ладонью узкой мощёной дорожки Латинского квартала; Луи, приехавший сюда всего лишь туристом из обычно такого хмурого Лондона, теперь чувствовал, что он действительно оставил здесь частичку своего сердца.

Но так хотелось отдать своё неприкаянное чувство не необъятному городу, а кому-то… _Кому-то,_ а не  _чему-то._

И в последнюю ночь, которая грозила появлением ещё чего-то рифмованного — очередного, светлого, но грустного, синими чернилами осевшего в потрёпанном ежедневнике, — он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как загадать на падающую звезду одно, как ему самому казалось, глупое-глупое желание. (Мы все знаем, какое именно.)

~

Уезжал он следующим вечером, поздним, так что ещё несколько часов на прогулку по городу, мягко окутанному утренним солнцем и лёгким-лёгким туманом, у него оставалось. Луи не надеялся абсолютно ни на что, решив полностью посвятить день себе и оставшимся в не таком-то и большом количестве карманным деньгам.

Он уселся на край лавочки в бульваре, которому даже названия не знал, когда заметил кудрявого парня в чёрном пальто, что стоял поодаль в тени дерева. Он явно кого-то ждал, и Луи это не особо заинтересовало; в следующую секунду он уже открыл Инстаграм, со скучающим видом листая однотипные фотографии друзей и уже думая о том, какую подпись выдумает к той, что будет последней сделанной в этом городе, а когда почему-то решил поднять глаза, то встретился взглядом с тем самым кудрявым парнем, стоящим уже перед ним и неловко переминающимся с ноги на ногу.

На его щеках горел румянец явного смущения, когда он с ярким французским акцентом пробормотал на родном для Луи языке:

— Я… Я знаю, мы только встретились, но… Мой друг меня кинул. Т-ты не хочешь сходить в со мной в Диснейленд?

И если Луи кивнул, едва дав очаровательному незнакомцу договорить, то это, разумеется, исключительно из-за пойманной за скользкий хвост возможности посетить Диснейленд, не потратив ни копейки; и не из-за в секунду примеченных глубоких ямочек, не из-за потрясающих пухловатых губ и точно не из-за тёплой патокой окутавшего грудь желания их поцеловать.

~

С тех пор Луи не смеётся над теми, кто загадывает ~~глупые~~ желания на падающие звёзды. Наоборот — как только выдаётся возможность, крепко сжимает ладонь своего нерешительного кудрявого француза, не ленящегося преодолевать ради него расстояние Лондон-Париж раз в две недели, и шепчет своё желание в его губы каждый раз, когда очередная звезда подмигивает им с иссиня-чёрного небосвода. 


End file.
